You Know You Still Want Me
by DownandDirty1
Summary: Set Months after Bo becomes queen and rules all. Hard decisions had been made separating Bo and Lauren for the better good. Now they have to live with it. Or do they? Theres been pain and indulgence, but Bo has one last plan for forever. Smut alert!


Characters belong to Lost Girl not me. This is my first fanfic. An idea I had in my head in case Bo and Lauren don't end up together in the show. But its also smut, because that's where my mind goes I guess.

WARNING: POSSIBLE TRIGGER SCENE HERE, BUT ITS NOT GOING TO TURN OUT LIKE THAT. PROMISE. Or at least its not at all intended to be that.

Here goes nuthin

* * *

The door shut behind Lauren as she entered the empty office, startling her. She spun around, ready to defend herself only for her face to fall when she came face to face with Queen Isabeau. She was draped head to toe in tight black leather pants and a matching low cut vest. With her hair black framing her face perfectly against creamy skin, it made the blue spark in her eyes that much more radiant.

The Doctor swallowed hard and did her best not to gawk as the Fae beauty approached with slow, graceful steps, each one just as mesmerizing as her eyes. All she could think was how the succubus was hers once upon a time. But no more and she had made peace with that as being in the best interest of her fragile heart. Before another thought could enter her mind, she was caught. Caught up in the trance of Bo. Her body tensed to the point of breathlessness as she quickly realized her former lover was closing the gap with great determination.

Bo forced Lauren back without contact with every step she took forward. Her dark eyes grew darker than midnight and she smirked wickedly as she continued to stalk her prey. The back of Lauren's legs hit the large cherry wood desk, halting her retreat. Her heart pounded ferociously in her chest at being trapped. What could Bo want from her now? Would she forcibly take her with a thrall? Was she sick or starving? The Doctor quickly tossed aside concerns of being harmed, but so many thoughts racing through her mind only added to the fear and excitement of what it would mean to be with Bo one more time.

But she couldn't. She wouldn't. It would hurt that much more and she didn't think she could survive losing her true love yet again. "Bo," the single word shook with the force of a earthquake. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing...yet," she drawled, licking her lips and raking her gaze slowly down Lauren's trembling body.

"What do you want?"

"Are you afraid of me? Have I become that monster you always said I could never be?" Bo seemed amused by the thought.

"No," Lauren answered with conviction and a shake of her head. "You will never be that. You've done what you needed to do. Sometimes that means people get hurt."

"Like you?"

"We were a long shot and I knew it. You're where you're meant to be, Bo and I've accepted that. I've moved on."

Lauren's words were strong, but her aura spoke the truth. Her love was undeniable no matter what she tried to tell herself. Tonight Bo would help her realize that and she would be hers once more. This time, for good. "I think you still want me."

"Why Bo? It only ends badly for me over and over again. I'm only human. My life is short, remember? So how many times can I torture myself with someone I can never have? I don't want that anymore, so no, I don't want you. I'm sorry Bo, we're through."

"We'll never be through," Bo stated without waver as she took two steps closer.

Lauren's legs strained against the table to gain any inch of distance she could from the succubus she once loved with her entire being. The one she still loved , but knew she could never truly have. The possessive look in Bo's eyes triggered the rumbling of fear that she'd never had around the succubus before. Was it possible she was wrong? That after these many months Bo may not have become a monster, but she quite possibly could have lost her humanity. Humans were no longer property, but that didn't stop Fae from taking what they wanted.

Her hands gripped the edge of the desk, her nails desperately digging in a fruitless hope that it would provide some sort of safety from the woman whose breath now beat against her face. "Bo please..." Lauren whispered, her eyes falling to the floor to hide the tears that threatened to fall. She wanted to remember the Bo she loved and was crumbling at the idea of having that memory tarnished tonight by an uncaring Fae, even if it wore the skin of Bo. But this wasn't HER Bo. It couldn't be.

The succubus leaned in closer, eyes falling shut as she executed a long, slow drag of her lips up the Doctor's clenched jaw. She ended with a darting tongue along the ear that drew a gasp. "Mmmm." She licked her lips again. "Just as good as I remember." Her eyes remained shut and she breathed in the scent of her ex. The succubus inside begged to be freed, but Bo held her at bay.

This wasn't about a feed. No, this was about getting back the woman she loved and knowing beyond a doubt that she still wanted and trusted her in every way. Maybe this wasn't the best way, but talking was never a strong suit for them. Their bodies, their touch said all that was needed and perhaps once this was all over, they could work on the verbal aspect of their relationship. Little did Lauren know that if she committed to Bo again, if she accepted that she still wanted them and proved it without a doubt, that there could be a forever for them. Bo had found the answer in the vastness of her new powers. She controlled who lived and who died and who would rule by her side for eternity, for Queen Isabeau was all powerful and she'd chosen Lauren.

She just needed one thing. She needed to Dr. Lauren Lewis to break, something that would be greatly difficult given the woman's strength of resolve when it came to doing what she though was best. But it could be done. It would be. It must be.

"So what? Are you going to take me by force? Thrall me into submission and have your way with me? Was that your plan?" Lauren huffed at the last part, hoping that it wouldn't come to that because then, HER Bo would be truly lost.

"No," Bo answered softly, not giving up a millimeter in the space between them as she spoke. She tipped her head to catch Lauren's eyes with her own, but the Doctor avoided it. Bo gently took Lauren's chin between her thumb and index finger, forcing her eyes back. "I will do nothing of the sort, Lauren. You will do it all of your own free will. I know you still want me."

Lauren's head shook vehemently side to side, stifling a laugh. "No. Never. I won't give into your sick game. I don't know what you're trying to do, but thinking that forcing me to give myself to you still makes this anything different than taking me by force yourself, you're dead wrong," her eyes grew fierce, "my Queen."

"We'll see." Bo smirked. "Turn around."

"No," she stood steadfast, tipping her chin up in defiance.

"Lauren, turn around. I'm not going to hurt you." She kissed the Doctor's cheek and brushed her hands up and down the long, toned arms of the blonde whose shiver betrayed her resolve. "In fact, I think you will come to enjoy what I have in mind."

"Bo, please...just let me go."

It was one final plea before Bo knew she would obey. Lauren didn't really want to go. She had never made a move to escape.

"No one is keeping you here." The succubus shook her head, lifted her hand and twirled her finger.

A ragged sigh could be heard as the Doctor noted the lack of room to actually make a run for it despite the fact that she wasn't physically restrained. There was no way she could over power the Queen, instead, she would have to buy time and try to convince her to stop this madness. She spun around slowly, standing straight as a pin. "Happy now?"

"Almost. Now," Bo pressed herself firmly against Lauren's back, loving the tremor she brought out of the reserved Doctor. With each hand she took one of Lauren's and stretched them across the desk until the blonde was bent over. "You're getting warmer," she whispered hotly into her ear, pressing even harder into her. She wondered if Lauren could feel the surprise she had in store for her yet.

Lauren shifted uncomfortably, but it wasn't from the warmth of the succubus, no that was oddly soothing despite the circumstances, it was the bulge sticking into her ass as Bo pressed impossibly tighter to her. Her heart leapt from her chest when it dawned on her. She had to get away or face the consequences of being being ridden hard by a possessive succubus with a strap on. Although the ache between her legs proved part of her wasn't as adverse to the idea as she liked to believe. It was Bo after all and sex with Bo was like... was like... there wasn't an appropriate word, but maybe likened to a drug addiction. A drug she didn't dare risk to relapse.

Bo's hands traveled from Lauren's slender wrists up to her shoulders and then down the front of her perfectly pressed button down, stopping over her breasts as she paid them their due with a gentle knead and a pinch. Lauren flinched, suppressing a groan and squeezing her thighs together as Bo continued her journey farther south. When she reached the button of the blonde's pants she paused, noting the sudden rigidity in the body beneath her. "I missed you, Lauren. I missed this. Tell me you missed it too."

"You know I do, Bo. But things are different now. Please, I'm begging you, don't do this to me. To us." Her voice cracked from anger and sadness and heartbreak and fear. How was it possible to want something more than air knowing that breathing it in would be the death of you?

"You're right. Things are different Lauren, but not the way you think." Bo popped the button and lowered the zipper, feeling the blonde choke back a sob. "Relax Lauren, you won't do anything you don't want to do."

The Doctor let out a harsh laugh. "Really? I'm asking you to stop, but-oh fuck!" She exhaled when Bo's fingers deftly slipped inside her underwear and grazed her clit. Her whole body shook and she braced herself against the desk.

"You were saying Doctor," Bo purred with satisfaction. Her finger made one more teasing pass before stopping to take in the blinding aura and coiled muscles of the former lover.

"Umm...I-"

"Easy now, don't beat me down with the big words doc," Bo was enjoying herself immensely.

"Fuck you."

"Please do." Bo dragged her finger between the soaked folds once more, eliciting the same response. "Now what were you saying?"

"I was...I was saying that you're not listening when I say no."

"Your words may be no, but your body is begging for yes. And may I point out that you've made no effort to thwart my attempts Doctor?"

She knew she hadn't, because no matter how much she wanted to, she could never really walk away. She couldn't tell Bo that though. "I know that I have no chance to escape."

"You think I would hurt you?"

"I don't know what to think."

Bo's hand yanked from the blonde's pants causing her to stiffen in surprise. The succubus made quick work of the offending slacks and blue cotton panties, leaving them pooled around Lauren's ankles as she stood half naked and vulnerable bent over the desk.

"Is this what you want? You want me to force myself so you can say you were right?"

"No."

"No?"

"No. I don't want to be right about that, but what am I supposed to think, Bo?"

"How about that I still love you and I want to be with you just like you want to be with me?"

"We've tried. There can be no us. I can't, I told you already."

"Can't. That's different that Won't."

Bo dropped her slacks and took the pink phallus in her right hand, stroking it up and down as she pressed the tip to Lauren's opening. The blonde gasped loudly and whimpered, but didn't protest. Bo knew she would win. She just needed to be patient.

"So now what? You're going to fuck me? Pulse me and make me want you?" Lauren bit back a heartbroken sob.

"I never needed to use my powers on you and you know it."

Lauren was silent.

Bo kept teasing her entrance with the tip, occasionally dipping her finger through soaked folds and coating the length of the strap on with it. "I never had to make you want me, Lauren. You just always did and you still do."

"No." She was fighting like hell to resist the urge to thrust back into the dildo, but she wanted to, so body had been thrumming since the very first touch from Bo.

"I think otherwise," Bo husked, keeping the tip firmly in place with one hand, she reached around and massaged Lauren's breast with the other, evoking a number of tortured sounds form the blonde. "Why keep fighting this? Us? Say you want me still. Show me you want me still."

"I can't."

"Tell me honestly that you don't want us. Stand up, shove me aside, smack me across the face and tell me to never fucking see you again and I promise you, I will obey."

Lauren struggled, tears started to fall muffled cries could be heard even as her body shifted back and forth, teetering on the edge of acceptance.

"Or let me in, take me inside and show me you truly want to be with me for the rest of your days."

"But my days are short compared to yours."

"That wasn't what I asked of you, Lauren." Bo continued to work, sliding to the other breast and giving it the full attention as she tempted with sliding the phallus up between the dripping wet folds before bringing it back in place to await Lauren's decision. Her grin grew by leaps and bounds feeling the muscles of the Doctor flex with indecision. A war was being raged in the Doctor's mind and Bo could feel every thought ripple under her touch.

"The power is in your hands Lauren. What's it going to be? Push me away and be done with me for good or show me how much you still want us and I promise it will be worth this brutal torture."

"This is a trick. A mind game."

"Is it? I can think of other games I'd rather be playing with you Doctor." The name dripped of sex and want and reminded Lauren of better days, days he so desperately wanted back. But could they really go back? Did she dare find out?

"I'm waiting Lauren."

Silence.

Bo wrapped her free arm around the blonde and whispered, "Feel this? Feel me? Does this feel like a lie Lauren? Does the way I touch you repulse you?"

"No."

"Does it make you fear me?"

"No."

"Does it at all feel as though I am trying to sway you?"

"No."

"When I hold you in my arms does it make you feel safe? Like home?"

"Yes."

"Does the way I touch you make you feel loved? Worshiped?"

"Yes."

"Is that where you'd like to stay forever?"

"More than you can imagine."

"Then what is your answer, Lauren?"

Bo held her breath as the Doctor stilled, her fingers digging hard into the edges of the desk as she took a deep breath and shoved herself backward, impaling herself on the dildo all the way to the hilt. She screamed an "Oh God" and came to a breathless halt as she adjusted to the size. Neither spoke nor moved a muscle for what felt like an eternity until finally, Lauren began to slide up and down the shaft on her own power.

In and out. In and out. Slowly at first. Lauren's head fell limp between her arms in submission as she moved.

"Yes, Bo, " she panted between thrusts against the strap on. "I've always wanted you. You feel so fucking good inside me."

Bo just stood frozen, mesmerized by the sight of the woman she loved picking up the pace. The words, "I' will always want you, us, forever Bo," barely registered in her brain. All her focus was on the growing wetness between her own legs and the slick juices of her lover pouring out as she fucked herself hard and fast right before Bo's eyes.

"Oh god Bo!" Lauren's pace quickened and the force doubled, not able to get her fill. "Harder Bo. Fuck!"

Bo gripped her hips and guided her, meeting her thrust for thrust as the room filled with the cries of passion and the slapping of sex soaked bodies. Minutes later, a final curse slipped through the Doctor's lips before all breath ceased and she came hard, shuddering and then falling exhausted onto the desk.

Bo released the harness and ran her hand down the shaft, covering her fingers with Lauren's testament of love before dropping the toy on the floor. She brought her fingers to her mouth, licking them clean with a smile a mile wide. "You always taste like heaven." She helped Lauren from the desk and spun her in her arms so they were face to face.

"You win. I want you," Lauren said with a grin and a voice raspy from her screams.

"I knew it," Bo smirked back, holding her tighter.

"What does this mean for us?" The fear of another heartbreak shone in Lauren's eyes.

"Now?" Bo beamed with pride. She'd been waiting for this moment for so long. "We rule together my Queen."

Lauren's brows shot up. "Queen?"

"Yes. I want you to be my queen and our bonding will essentially make you Fae. We will be connected."

"Forever? You and me?"

The way Lauren said it made Bo question herself. Maybe Lauren didn't want this after all, but she held her confidence. The blinding flash of the aura upon her understanding wouldn't lie. "Forever," she confirmed.

Lauren's smile turned blinding, bringing Bo's with it. "I want that."

"I knew you would. What took you so long?" Bo laughed and nuzzled the blonde's neck.

"Shut up succubus." The Doctor smirked and stroked her fingers over long, black hair.

"I love you Lauren."

"I love you Bo. To forever," Lauren announced as she kissed Bo passionately.

THE END!

* * *

I'm afraid to know what you think, but at least its finally out of my head


End file.
